


Mr Scamander, Dragon Rider

by FallenQueen2



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mummy!Newt, Newt in leather, Queenie can read dragon's minds, all creatures love Newt, badass!Newt, dragon - Freeform, dragon handler!Newt, dragon rider!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Newt’s past as a dragon handler is needed, Percival, Credence, Queenie and Tina are in for a shock at the other side of Newt.





	

“Mr. Scamander, if you would be so kind to come with me for a moment.” Seraphina Picquery stopped the British magizoologist as the man passed her in the hallway of MACUSA.

“Of course Madam President.” Newt bowed his head, showing her respect and got a fleeting smile in response before she waved her hand at him to follow her. Newt passed Tina and Queenie who gave him worried looks, but he just smiled not wanting to alarm his friends.

“We have a problem that if the British are to be believed you can help with Mr. Scamander.” Seraphina closed the door to her office once they were both inside of it.

“How can I help?” Newt asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“An escaped dragon.” Seraphina cut to the chase and noticed how Newt straightened up while his eyes glinted with excitement. 

“We have three other dragon handlers coming from England to help, but when they heard you were in New York they request for you to join them in recapturing the dragon before it hurt’s itself or anyone else.” Seraphina laced her fingers together when she settled in her chair giving Newt an interested look.

“Ah, I am glad to be of service then.” Newt ducked his head shyly and Seraphina could not seem to piece Newt together, she had seen him take on Grindelwald with no fear and yet here he was scared to meet her eyes. 

“Mr. Albert, Mr. Stone and Miss Alexei will be arrive at the international portkey port 10 minutes from now, so if you need to take care of anything then please go do so. Oh and Mr. Scamander, do not destroy my city.” Seraphina waved Newt off with a fond smile as the Magizoologist scurried out of her office, clutching his suitcase to his chest. 

Newt hurried towards where Percival’s office was, he trusted the man to keep his creatures safe and not to overreact if Credence emerged from the case from his lessons and chores. 

“Percival, can you watch my creatures for me?” Newt asked breathlessly as he burst into Percival’s office, the older man looking up from paperwork with a quirked eyebrow. 

“You know I will, but what is the rush Newt?” Percival took the offered case with care, placing it on his desk before looking up at Newt who had his wand out and a happy smile on his face. 

“Madam President is allowing me to join my old comrades from the war on a dragon hunt!” Newt said as he casted a wordless spell and his usual clothes morphed and changed into something that had Percival swallowing hard at the sight. 

Newt was adjusted the dragon hide gloves that covered his hands, leather pants stuck to his legs and behind like a second skin. He was wearing dragon hide thigh high boots and a black leather jacket; hair ruffled by the fingers Newt had raked through moment’s prior.

“What is it?” Newt asked innocently looking concerned at the dazed look Percival was sporting.

“What are you wearing?” Percival choked out.

“What I wore when I was a Dragon Handler back in the war in England?” Newt answered simply as he adjusted his gloves once more.

“I have to meet the others, I’ll be home tonight I promise.” Newt leaned forward to see Percival on the cheek before he hurried out of the office towards where the other Dragon Handlers were waiting for him.

“Uh Mr. Graves… Did I just see Newt run by wearing uh… Leather?” Tina poked her head into the office, Queenie at her side both looking interested. 

“Yes you did Miss Goldstein. Apparently it is what he wore back when he was a Dragon Handler during the war back in England.” Percival shook his head still in amazement. 

“When he mentioned it he made it sound small and unimportant, but dragons in war time? That’s dangerous!” Tina nervously bit at her thumbnail as she remembered him telling the President what he did during the war. 

“What if he gets hurt?” Queenie fretted as she held onto her sister’s shoulders, worry on her face.

“All we can do is wait and have faith in his abilities with creatures.” Percival stated firmly and he got two smiles in return before he tapped the top of the suitcase. 

“Credence, could you come out here for a moment?” Percival called knowing the younger man would hear him before he placed the suitcase on the floor. Minutes later Credence poked his head up out of the now open suitcase. His face lit up when he spotted the three and clambered out, locking the case behind him. 

“Where is Newt?” Credence asked softly, not spotting everyone’s favorite Magizoologist in the room. 

“He’s out handling a dragon problem, he will be back soon. We just thought you would want to be here when he got back.” Percival said kindly and Credence smiled lightly at the offer and was instantly hugged by Queenie before they two sank down onto the couch and Percival turned to Tina to talk about the latest raid and why hadn’t he gotten her report yet. She just dryly replied it was on his desk and laughed at the face he made when he looked back at the piles of paperwork stacked on his desk. 

Time passed, Queenie and Credence had left once to get some pastries from Jacob’s shop for the group to snack on while they worked and waited for Newt return. The building suddenly shook under the sound of a loud roar, the group jumped to their feet and run towards the source of the noise. Credence sticking close to Percival’s side knowing his skills in magic were still weak at best and Newt had told him if he wasn’t around to stick close to either of the Goldstein’s or Percival. 

The group skidded to a stop and felt their jaws drop at the sight before them. Before them was a massive, majestic beautiful dragon who was looking very annoyed if the smoke trailing from it’s large nostril’s was anything to go by. 

Three figures who were dressed similarly to Newt were sending spells at the dragon, trying to calm it down.

“Look!” Queenie gasped as she pointed to where she felt Newt’s thought’s projecting from. The group turned to see Newt taking a running start at the dragon before he disappeared from view as he apparated, he reappeared between one of the dragon’s large horns and knelt down. 

“What is he doing?” Tina gasped and went to save Newt, but Queenie gasped and grabbed her sister’s hand.

“He is calming the dragon, it has something stuck by its horn and is causing it pain. Oh my gosh Newt is amazing, just watch.” Queenie gushed, bouncing on her heels while Credence held onto Percival’s sleeve comforting himself and keeping the other man from rushing forward and getting hurt or worse. 

Newt tossed a huge thorn over his shoulder and the dragon let out a puff of smoke, calming down and settling down onto its stomach. The handlers backed off and watched amused as Newt literally used the dragon’s snout to slid down. He sat on the edge of the dragon’s nose, patting the scales gently and talking to it in a soothing tone. 

“Oh that’s too sweet.” Queenie clasped her hands together as she beamed.

“What is it Queenie?” Tina asked tearing her eyes away from where Newt was now talking with the other handlers. 

“I can understand her mind.” Queenie gestured to the dragon with a huge smile on her face. 

“What is she thinking Mis Goldstein?” Percival asked as he and Credence turned their attention to the blonde. 

“She’s happy her mummy has returned, it looks like she and Newt met back in England and she is just so pleased her mummy found her and helped her.” Queenie tried to put the dragon’s emotions into words. 

“Of course Newt is considered her mummy.” Percival said with a smile on his lips.

“Would you like to come meet Margery?” Newt called over when he noticed the four of them standing there, he patted Margery’s snout before walking over to them holding his hand out. 

Credence took the offered hand quicker than the others could, he had been around creatures more and Margery was so beautiful. Newt smiled brightly and tugged the smaller Wizard over to the dragon. Credence gasped in amazement when Newt placed his hand on the dragon’s snout, speaking in those soothing tones he always used with his creatures and both Credence and Percival in the beginning. 

Margery pressed her snout against Credence’s hand making the dark haired teen smile in delight while Newt looked on proudly. 

“She says she likes your hatchling.” Queenie appeared at Newt’s side before gently stroking some of Margery’s scales. Newt sputtered and blushed at the words before Percival appeared at his side, pecking his lips lightly. 

“You would be a mother to a dragon.” Percival said fondly while making eye contact with Margery who seemed to be studying him before giving him a light nod as she turned her attention back to Credence, Queenie and Tina who had joined them. 

“He’s not just their mother, he is also the one and only dragon rider. He’s a legend!” Alexei piped up, looking far too smug as she came back from talking relocation with the president. 

“Wait, you are THE dragon rider?” Percival asked, eyes lighting up with awe.

“Err, well I mean, yes?” Newt offered up, his shy side reappearing. 

“God I love you.” Percival pulled Newt into a kiss, Newt melted into the kiss hugging Percival close to him. Ignoring the way the girl’s (Margery) included cooed while Credence tried not to wrinkle his nose, it was like watching his parents kiss and in a way it sort of was for him. 

“You know, you should wear this outfit more often.” Percival commented when their kiss broke laughing fondly at the way Newt squeaked and hid his face in Percival’s robes.


End file.
